


Kryptonian Thanks

by Helix



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Muscles, Neck Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helix/pseuds/Helix
Summary: After Lena thwarts Lilian's plans to try and hurt all aliens in the city, Kara, as Supergirl, flies over to show Lena a little gratitude.Yes, yes this is from S2. I just finally got off my ass to finish it. Oops.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 333





	Kryptonian Thanks

Her entrance was softer this time, almost gentle. Nothing to do with the heroic swagger of urgency she’d barged in with earlier that same evening. Lena wouldn’t have heard her, were it not for the tap of her fingers against the glass door that led to the balcony, as the girl of steel let herself in.

“Supergirl.”

Kara offered a shy smile, comforting in its warmth as per usual, and yet cautiously reserved from over-celebration, knowing this couldn’t have been easy at all for the woman whom tonight had shown herself to be a true hero. Her lips parted as if to speak, yet remained suspended for a moment longer. Her gaze wandered to Lena’s face, allowing herself for a moment to remain enchanted by the other woman’s chiseled bone structure, her chin held proudly high, her full lips pursed slightly, confirming the uncertainty reflected in her mesmerizing eyes. In spite of this, she thought Lena indeed looked heroic, resolved in her position, what she had done, _how_ she had done it. It lent her an aura that was difficult to define, yet only seemed to enhance the radiance that surrounded her beauty. An aura that, if asked, people might have said surrounded Supergirl as well.

Kara’s tongue subconsciously darted out to wet her lips, swallowing quietly, before her face softened to a grateful smile once more. 

“I came here to thank you. Even if… thank you is nowhere near enough.”

Lena’s eyebrows rose slightly in surprise, and it was her mouth this time that fell slightly open in an expression of shock, a rose tinge creeping up her neck. People didn’t thank her very often. Especially not for something that most people would view as the bare bones minimum of human decency. In her case that often extended to the extra mile - she was a Luthor, people expected her to be _better_ as if she had to constantly atone for her brother’s actions… and now her mother’s. But the breath she’d been holding from the moment National City’s favourite hero had entered, finally broke free as she exhaled and her eyes grew glossy, her throat feeling tight. 

Kara’s forehead creased slightly in concern as she stepped forward closer to Lena, reaching out to take one of her hands and softly brushed her thumb against the back of it. Lena briefly glanced down in disbelief before bouncing right back to Supergirl’s face.

“What you did today is…”

Her voice trailed off for a moment as she sought out the words, her mind internally amused all of a sudden at her journalistic ambitions. 

“I- I know it couldn’t have been easy. I know… how painful it must be even now. But I want you to know that I am so grateful for what you did. You are a hero- not just for yourself, but to all of those innocent lives you saved.” 

Lena stood in stunned silence for a moment longer still, trying to swallow around the knot in her throat. And yet she steeled enough resolve, clenching her jaw and trying to fight the emotion that threatened to shatter her normally well practiced composure, which was proving difficult with the way Supergirl was looking at her… with admiration and earnest gratitude, looking at her like what she had done was _heroic_. It was enough, in that instant at least, to forget the false flags of her mother’s conditional pride and egotistic expectations. Truth be told, she’d never been looked at in this way, at any point in her life and the feeling left her a little breathless, teeth softly sinking into her lower lip. And yet it was too foreign, too new for her to accept entirely, nor did it entirely ease away the dull ache of guilt-by-association and anger towards the injustice of having to thwart her own mother.

“You shouldn’t thank me. How would I sell my device if there were no aliens left?”

It was a poor attempt at a joke meant to mask her humility, but Kara saw right through it and she shook her head, her golden curls dancing with the movement, chuckling even as she offered a gentle rebuttal. 

“That’s not why you did it. You are not your mother, Lena.” 

It was something Kara had believed right up until the moment where the rocket had been launched, and she’d tried to appeal to her, without knowing for certain that it was a ruse. She squeezed the other woman’s hand, as if insisting, trying not to get too lost in those hypnotic eyes that were presently reflecting the way she drank in her every word, and it dawned onto Kara that she had probably never heard anyone speak to her like this. The thought of it moved her, becoming unbearable and she couldn’t suppress the urge to wrap her strong arms around her, cradling her into a hug. 

“The truth is… my father is the one who created that virus. And I… you… well I don’t know how I could ever repay you.”

It was then that Lena understood just how similar their situations were and she returned the hug, if hesitantly at first. It was difficult to believe that Supergirl, the girl of steel - the city’s larger than life heroine, was holding her in that instant, was vulnerable with her. It didn’t help that… she’d harboured a powerful attraction to her from the first instant they’d met. The sweetness of her fragrance only added to the warmth that radiated from her, and Lena had to double her efforts to focus, to avoid plunging into the depths of her heightened state of feelings, trying to resist the hug on an internal level. She could feel her own resolve crumble as she heard the emotion in Supergirl’s voice and she reached up to lightly stroke her hair, if hesitantly. She’d just spared this woman a lifetime of guilt that wouldn’t have even been hers to bear. Slightly, she pulled back, her heart pounding in her chest, her hands resting on either side of Supergirl’s face, forcing her to look her in the eye. She swallowed quietly before offering an understanding smile, unable to completely mask the pain she felt at the thought of this woman enduring even an ounce of what she had had to her whole life.

“Supergirl. You are not your father.” _You are not even your cousin. You’re better._

It might have seemed ridiculous, but it was something she needed to hear. On a conscious level she _knew_ she wasn’t her father, or her aunt, or even her mother’s decisions, but it did not prevent the seed of doubt to be occasionally planted, or the spectres of possible futures to loom over her. Kara was the one blushing now, reassured by her words and awestruck by how ravishingly stunning Lena looked gazing at her like _that_ , and oh _Rao_ did her porcelain hands feel all at once so soft and yet so electrifying against her skin. The current coursing through her veins made her fingertips twitch lightly at the curve of Lena’s lower back, which unknowingly sent a jolt up her spine. She remained fully absorbed in the moment, magnetised by the the gaze holding hers and the muted buzzing of her own pulse in her ears. 

Lena was spellbound and captivated by what she saw in Supergirl’s eyes and she softly traced the curve of her cheekbone with her thumb, still slightly slightly shivering, stomach clenching from the sensation of the other woman’s fingertips on the dip at the top of her sacral area. She closed her eyes and, as if suspended in time, everything else seemed to melt away as she leaned in to brush her lips against the splendid heroine’s. Slowly, she began to press them, until her mouth was moving softly against hers, tasting her with delight as desire, like a storm gathering, rumbled distantly from the depths of her being, spurring her on, emboldening her. She pressed her body against the taller one before her, craving her warmth now more than ever.

Kara was breathless, her mind blinded by the the searing light of more suns than any human could ever hope to see. It left her starstruck for a moment and somewhere at the back of her mind the lingering thought that maybe this shouldn’t be happening held her still before she naturally responded to Lena’s lips on her own, one of her hands splaying against her back, pushing her lightly towards herself as their bodies pressed together. She titled her head slightly, parting her lips, she too wanting to discover the taste of her. A quiet gasp of startled pleasure slipped out, surprised by the own depth of her desire, and she couldn’t help but reach for the back of Lena’s head, gripping her hair in the process. She pulled back the slightest bit, only just enough to break away and instead press a kiss to Lena’s jaw, the sound of her breath hitching encouraging her further along the chiselled line, pausing at her chin to lay a soft peck over the beauty mark she’d first noticed there within a few minutes of meeting her. 

Lena’s eyes remained closed, as if she were afraid that opening them would break the spell and reveal this to be nothing more than a feverish and increasingly wet, dream. Even if it were, she didn’t want it to end just yet. Her fingers slid into the glossy waves of her hair, trembling slightly at the reverence she felt coming from those kisses, and yet feeling a need for more that increased with each passing instant. Not that the other woman apparently intended to tease her; soon the soft, eager, pink lips were on her throat, caressing and arousing the sensitive skin there, the strong hand in her slick dark hair pulling her head back to expose more of her neck, something she didn’t attempt to resist, complying by tilting it herself to the side, as her chest began to rise and fall faster with her quickened breathing. Her grip tightened on the strands of blonde between her fingers and she bit her lower lip as the familiar feeling of arousal surged through her, spreading waves of heat jolting and rippling through her body. Attempts to stifle the sweet sounds she made were mostly in vain, especially to otherworldly hearing.

Kara, in spite of her increasing hunger, was almost ceremonial in the way she adored Lena’s body with her hands and her lips, which brushed over her collarbone, while she busied herself at the back of her dress, unzipping it and gently sliding it off her shoulders, leaning in to kiss a trail upon the newly exposed skin of the valley of her breasts. Kneeling, her mouth pressed hotly down along Lena’s stomach, as she slid the dress over her hips, gently grasping each of her heels in turn to make her step out of the pooled fabric. Her lips brushed over the inside of those pale ankles, marred only by the blush left in her wake as she softly kissed her way back up to her inner thigh, pausing at the crease of her hip, glancing up at Lena through half lowered lashes from between her legs. 

Thighs quivering, Lena could hardly contain the arousal swiftly coursing through her, finding purchase on the desk behind her, needing the extra support as she spread her legs in what could only be described as an invitation. She held her breath, watching the other woman as she torturously avoided her underwear and instead kissed her way back up to her chest, smoothing her lips over a breast and reaching around Lena’s body, fingertips brushing against the sensitive skin of her spine at the hem of her bra strap. She felt her fumble for a moment, then heard a sharp snap, and she shivered knowing that the metal clasp had been rendered useless, even before the fabric fell away. Shrugging it off, she felt her nipples harden further as they came into contact with the cool air, and she bit her lip in flushed anticipation.

The sight was mouth-watering indeed, and Kara made no effort to suppress the urge to wrap her lips around one of the pink, tautly offered peaks exposed before her. With one hand, she reached up to squeeze a full, soft breast and with the other, she trailed down Lena’s body, back to her underwear. She had to take it slow, knowing it would be the safest way to handle her powers, to not risk hurting the other woman. So she took her time - as much as she hated the notion. For someone who could travel fast enough to break the sound barrier, patience could seem like a useless virtue but this was one instance where she understood its necessity. Even as she suppressed the urge to throw caution to the wind at the sensation of Lena trembling at her touch, Kara remained focused on teasing Lena’s body into oblivion. She pressed a finger over the fabric covering her swelling pussy lips, worrying her teeth over the nipple she held in her mouth in direct response to the wetness she felt soak through. 

Lena hand flew up to Kara’s hair, fingers threading through it in an attempt to self sooth, her gaze heated through heavily lidded eyes. Her thigh twitched the slightest bit, her hips tilting lightly into Supergirl’s touch, biting her lower lip in a determined attempt to stifle her eagerness. But it would soon prove futile as she felt increasing wetness pooling against the fabric of her last remaining garment, and with the increasing intensity of the flush creeping across her skin, she wouldn’t be fooling anyone, anytime soon. The nerve endings in her nipples sparked in coordination to the nerve endings of her clit and the sharp, almost stinging stimulation was rapidly beginning to fog up her mind. She tugged at blonde locks and shuddered as she felt a growl in response.

Kara was doing her damnedest not to snap, but fighting her primal urges was a new test of strength entirely, especially as she felt Lena’s prone body so hungry for her. She flicked her tongue against the tip of the nipple she held in her mouth and pressed down a little harder through the now soaked fabric of Lena’s underwear, seeking out the tiny bundle of nerves, lightly rubbing it with a finger tip. She smirked into the other woman’s breast as she felt her hips twitch at her touch and she increased to speed of her torturous teasing. Simultaneously, she gave a couple of hard suckles to the nipple she’d been holding in her mouth before finally letting go, glancing up at Lena with sultry eyes as she licked her lips before moving to her second breast.

Every stroke of teeth, tongue or finger was an increased torture for Lena, the craving inside of her swelling with every instant. Her desire was only marred by the frustration of denial, a tease she could not simply dismiss. Her panties felt too tight, too thick, too heavy, as if they acted like a barrier to the promise of sensations of delirium. It did not help either that Supergirl was still in full suit. A part of her found that inherently arousing, while yet another part of her craved to feel her skin against hers, longing to see the the taut, well-defined lines of her body, the muscular harmony of her thighs, her arms, her abs. The thought of it was almost too much to bear and she felt herself clench lightly around nothingness. It was just enough however to push for her to _demand_. She gave the blonde mane she was still firmly gripping in both hands and insistent tug and bore down with a searing gaze, her tone dangerous, if breathless. 

“If within the next 10 seconds there is still any fabric left on either of us, and you aren’t _thoroughly_ fucking me, so help me _**God**_.” 

Resolve all but crumbled, Kara did not attempt to find out what lay behind the threat. Shame about the underwear, she thought to herself as the sound of ripping was heard by them both. Her own clothes avoided a similar fate simply by virtue of having been designed with her Kryptonian strength in mind. 8.72 seconds later she was pressing her bare skin hungrily into Lena, lips parted against her mouth as her golden waves cascaded down over her left shoulder, tickling Lena’s blushing skin. And perhaps to Lena’s most urgent delight, Kara’s hand found its way back between her thighs, groaning at the slick, radiating heat she felt, two fingers pressing into her entrance. A jolt of arousal rushed down her spine as she slid her fingers into Lena, swallowing one of her moans into their kiss. 

Thighs trembling as her partner’s fingers slid into her at what seemed like an impossibly slow pace, Lena’s hands sought purchase on the other woman, one at the nape of her neck, the other at the small of her chiselled back. She mewled in her husky voice, hips bucking as she finally got the depth of penetration she craved. She broke the kiss to look deep into the crystalline irises of the heroine who was now worshipping her body in a way few had ever been privy to. Lena’s breath shallowed further and her thighs squeezed around her partner’s hips, heat roaring in the pit of her stomach as her hips began a rocking rhythm, unable to resist the urge to find time with the incredibly powerful hand thrusting in and out of her.

Kara was absolutely transfixed by the sight of Lena, usually so composed, so graceful coming undone with every flex of her arm, every pump of her wrist. She curled her fingers as she felt the walls flutter around them, needfully clinging to them. She quickened her pace and leaned in to kiss the nook of Lena’s neck, nipping at the the beauty mark and delighting as she felt the vibrations of Lena’s groans. Her speed was increasing bit by bit and she purred in response to the feeling of Lena’s hips trying to pick up the pace and keep up, which would soon prove impossible given Kara was building up beyond what was _humanly_ possible. Gasps of pleasure let her know in no uncertain terms, that this was particularly welcomed, and she suckled at the soft skin of her throat. Upping the ante, Kara curled her fingers with every thrust, seeking out the rough little patch of skin that swelled with every touch, while her thumb trailed a wet path from her entrance to spread to Lena’s clit, beginning a circular counter-rhythm to her thrusting fingers. 

Teetering somewhere between heaven and hell as she tried to fight the clutches of insanity Lena could feel every inch of her body, every fibre as taut as bow string, aching for release. Her panting was ragged now and the feeling of the mouth on the skin of her neck paired with the deft work of fingers at her pussy was quickly catapulting her to a different stratosphere. Her lower belly was burning to the point of almost being painful and her body bucked, trying to squeeze the other woman closer - who of course could not be made to move by physical force, but who seemed to respond in kind to Lena’s arousal. She couldn’t stifle the moan of pleasure and surprise that sprang from her throat as she suddenly pushed her hips up into the unyielding grip working her into frenzy at a speed that now could only be described as ’super human’. Her back arched and her head rolled back, eyes tightly shut as her toes curled and her entire body twitched, her inner walls franticly contracting around fingers far too powerful to be held or slowed down. Electrified waves of pleasure crashed over her, and her mind went blank, lost in the pure physicality and emotional sensation of it all. 

It wasn’t until her breathing had slowed, her eyes had reopened and her gaze was back on her partner, that Kara finally stopped. She gave a wry smirk, bringing her hand up to her mouth, lips slightly parted as she flicked her tongue at her fingertips, humming appreciatively at the taste, all the while holding Lena’s gaze. She saw her shudder, much to her most devious delight.

“Supergirl.” 

“Mmh?”

“I’ve never been one to expect gratitude… but I’m afraid you might have created a monster.”


End file.
